100 Themes Challenge Merlin
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge, Merlin. Contains Fem!Merlin, Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur,Modern AU's and Various other AU's. May also contain other pairings.
1. 1 to 25

**Title: **100 Themes Challenge Merlin: Part 1

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **100 Themes Challenge, 1-25. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur, Modern AU, Vampire AU etc.

**Word count: **1,251

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it is all the BBC's

* * *

**1. Introduction**

My name is Merlin Emrys, and I'm in love with my best friend Arthur Pendragon.

**2. Love**

There had always been something between the maidservant and the prince, companionship, friendship and after a while they discovered it was much more, much deeper than they first thought, it was love.

**3. Light**

Through all the darkness in Arthur's life he knew he could always count on Merlin to be his light.

**4. Dark**

There were times when after all the darkness Merlin saw, she herself would feel the darkness, the evil, and only Arthur could lead her out of it…after all he was as much her light as she was his.

**5. Seeking Solace**

Merlin lay on her bed crying uncontrollably. Just under an hour ago she had heard word that her mother had passed away. She raised herself up off the bed and made her way to Arthur's chambers. Upon seeing her face Arthur sprung up from the table and surrounded her in his arms, letting her cry out more tears for the loss of her mother's life.

**6. Break Away **

Sometimes Arthur was…a little _too _protective and possessive and Merlin just had to break away, sometimes she'd go into the forests, maybe the lower town but never for too long, after all Arthur was very apologetic afterwards which lead to beyond amazing make up sex.

**7. Heaven **

Merlin often felt like she was in heaven, she was surrounded by luxury, constantly, sometimes it was too much, but most of the times she was happy to be in heaven, because that was were Arthur was.

**8. Innocence **

Before Merlin and Arthur were married, she was completely innocent, free of sin…but now she was as sinful as they came. (No pun intended.)

**9. Drive**

Merlin had failed every driving test she ever took, it didn't help that her driving instructor was one of the most perfect men she had every laid eyes upon.

**10. Breathe Again **

Merlin closed her eyes as her last breath left her body. Arms around her wrapped tighter and tears fell on her face, a voice whispered so slightly, Merlin, please, breathe again…

**11. Memory**

Merlin, grey haired and wrinkled sat on a chair in the middle of the large living area, watching her grandchildren as they played with their toys. Her youngest grandchild, Lucy, who was three came running up to her, a chunky book in her hands.

"Nana, what's this?"

Merlin took the book from her, on the front engraved in gold lettering was 'Memories' and as she opened the book tears sprang to her eyes, the first photo was of her and Arthur on there wedding day, almost sixty years ago.

**12. Insanity **

Dr. Arthur Pendragon had been working at his current mental hospital for nearly a year when they had brought in a young girl, no older than eighteen. He had been assigned to her and after a while he soon found himself falling into insanity, insane from her love.

**13. Misfortune**

Merlin had always had bad luck, but as he stepped out into the road, a man grabbed him back and he feel into the arms of his saviour. He glanced up blues eyes meeting his own and for once in his life he thanked his bad luck.

**14. Smile**

Merlin had a magnificent smile, one Arthur would do anything to see.

**15. Silence **

Merlin ran a hand over the gravestone of her lost child, tears escaping from her eyes. Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder, he spoke no words, but the look in his eyes, the look of love, sorrow and compassion swimming around in those blue eyes. The sat in the graveyard in silence, holding each other as the rain began to fall.

**16. Questioning **

"Where have you been?" Arthur growled at Merlin. The serving boy looked up at him confused.

"I was, mucking out the stables, sire." Arthur nodded, eyes narrowing.

"Then why were you talking to Sir Matthew?" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Arthur, don't do this."

"Why not?"

"It's not attractive, the whole jealousy thing, trust me, I'd much rather have you than him."

"Really?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and leaned forward kissing Arthurs lips.

**17. Blood **

He could smell her blood from over a mile away. Within seconds he had travelled that distance and had pinned her against a wall with his great strength. A car passed by and its headlights lit up them and the area around them, allowing Arthur to see the girls face. She was a raven haired beauty and Arthur immediately lost his grip and she fell to the floor. He glanced at her before speeding away.

**18. Rainbow**

Merlin danced around the kitchen, singing lowly along with the Wizard of Oz CD she currently had playing. Arthur walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her neck.

"I love it when you sing."

**19. Grey **

The sky was full of dark grey clouds, reflecting Merlin's mood. She and Arthur had, had a fight, one that had ended in screaming and tears from both of them. She breathed in a heavy breath before walking away from their house and into the woods near her home.

**20. Fortitude **

Merlin rose up from the ground, her eyes on the sorcerer before her and Arthur by his feet. She raised her hand and muttered a few words of magic and a beam of blue shot through the man's chest and he fell to the floor.

**21. Vacation**

Merlin sipped some ice tea as she gazed at the beautiful sea before her. She had begged Arthur to take her somewhere, just the two of them, a vacation, after all with all the stress his work was doing to him he needed one. Arthur had accepted after some…_persuasion. _

**22. Mother Nature**

Arthur watched as the woman danced around the forest, her movements watched that of the wind and she moved with it like they were the same being. She intrigued him, he would always watch her, but never spoke to her, but then she had turned around and smiled at him.

"Hello."

**23. Cat **

Merlin sat on the sofa, a small tabby cat in her lap. Arthur walked in and stopped as soon as he saw the cat.

"What is that?"

"It's a cat."

"What's it doing here?"

"Oh Arthur please, don't start, let me keep him please!"

Merlin held the cat to her chest and Arthur rolled his eyes walking past her and into the kitchen.

"Okay, just…make sure it doesn't come near me." Merlin rolled her eyes and resumed stroking the cat.

**24. No Time **

They were on set for their newest movie, an action movie. They were currently shooting a scene where their characters were in great danger, but neither of them could take it seriously because of how clichéd the scene was.

"We have to get to Windhaven before the entire city explodes!"

"Theres no time!" Merlin, in character, retorted before exploding into laughter along with Arthur, this was as far as they had gotten all day and the directors were beyond annoyed.

**25. Trouble Lurking **

Merlin entered Arthur's chamber's placing his dinner on the table in front of him. He nodded at her acknowledging her presence before tucking into his meal. Half way through his meal his meal he noticed Merlin smirking whilst she stared out of the window. He shook his head knowing she was going to get herself into trouble, again.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Just to get my mind off some things, just 1-25, next I will post 26-50. I love things like these, they give you ideas that you can expand!

11. I may do a full one-shot on this…maybe.

12. Idea that came from the story of Harley Quinn and the Joker.

15. Another one I may expand on.

17. Vampires! Definitely going to a story about this, but it may not be for a while.

18. Break up? One shot? Maybe?

19. Another AU I might use.

20. Something that actually happened between me and my friend a week or so ago, a bit different in this but it was such a funny moment, I had to write about it and this was the perfect moment.


	2. 26 to 50

**Title: **100 Themes Challenge Merlin: Part 2

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **100 Themes Challenge, 26-50. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur, Modern AU, Vampire AU, Pirate AU

**Word count: **3,004

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it is all the BBC's

* * *

**26. Tears**

Tears were things he couldn't cry, but as he held her blood soaked body in his hands, his eyes stung, full of poison, his own version of tears.

**27. Foreign **

There meetings were always awkward. One was French, the other English and neither could speak the other's language. They communicated through broken sign language, but love doesnt always have a voice, it doesn't need to be heard to be understood.

**28. Sorrow**

Arthur would often drown his sorrows in alcohol as soon as he returned home from work. He had done this for many years, ever since he had let her slip through his fingers. He took too long to apologise and now she was someone else's.

**29. Happiness **

Merlin had been through a lot in her twenty six years. She had been in a very abusive relationship since she was nineteen and had only just escaped. She had been wondering the street when she walked into a very smartly dressed man. He took her in and helped her recover. After all the pain she had gone through…she had finally found Happiness.

**30. Under The Rain **

Merlin was soaked. She was wet and she was cold, and she hated it. She had been at a friends 21st and had just left to find it pouring outside. Having no coat or umbrella, she had to walk home in the rain. Rushing home and not looking where she was going caused her to nearly be run over. He managed to stop just in time and stepped out of his car, about to give her some very stern words…but then he saw her face.

**31. Flowers**

Merlin walked into the physicians chambers, slamming the door behind her and storming over to her bedroom, ignoring the questioning from Gaius. She opened her bedroom door and slammed it loudly. She was about the throw herself onto her unmade bed when she noticed a dozen flowers arranged beautiful in a sky blue vase on her bedside table. The flowers were red, pink, blue and white and they smelled just as beautiful as they looked. She noticed a folded card next to the vase and picked it up.

Merlin,

I'm sorry I've been such an ass.

Arthur, xxx

Merlin grinned as she held the card in one hand and with her other hand ran her fingertips over the soft skin of the flowers.

**32. Night**

Merlin hated the nights, having to spend them alone. All she wished was to spend them with somebody, she wanted someone to wrap their arms around her, whisper sweet nothings into her ears and comfort her when she had a nightmare.

**33. Expectations **

When Morgana told me she had set me up with someone I can up with some dreadful scenarios with some very ugly men. She had imagined her most common date with a tall, twiggy, geeky man, with black curly hair and horrible dark eyes who would do nothing but talk about himself for the whole evening, make Merlin pay for the meal and then take her back to his to get her drunk and into his bed.

Arthur could kill Morgana, setting him up on blind dates and knowing his luck it would be some small fairy like girl, with bleached blonde hair and a high voice that would destroy his eardrums. All they liked to talk about was what they did with their 'girlfriend' going to the tanning saloon, make up, hair, he had yet to meet any decent girls.

But as he walked through the restaurant doors he was very glad that Morgana had set him up. The woman that sat on the table Arthur was told she'd be on was beautiful. Her hair was black, long and wavy and looked like it would be soft to touch, her face was pale and natural, not a hint of make-up to be seen unlike his 'dolled up' dates.

As he sat down on the opposite side of the table the woman looked up and Arthur saw that her eyes were a deep blue.

When Merlin looked up her jaw nearly dropped, he was dead gorgeous. He was well built with an amazing face, surrounded by blonde hair and his eyes…were like light blue pools.

"I'm Merlin…"

"Arthur…"

**34. Stars **

Merlin laughed as Arthur pulled her and himself down to the grass. His laughed with her and looked down at his girlfriend. Her sparkling blue eyes reflected the stars above them. He smiled lovingly down at her before capturing her lips.

**35. Hold My Hand **

We were in our early twenties when we first met, but neither of us made a move to be more than just friends. We were so miserable when we were alone, but when we were together we were so happy, just the two of us in our own little world. When things went bad we would help each other get through to happiness.

_Things could only get better if you just hold my hand… _

**36. Precious Treasure **

They loaded the treasure onto the ship under the captains orders, making sure not to drop a single piece. At the same time the pirates had managed to steal a young woman, who they had thrown onto the deck of the ship. The men cheered and whistled.

"C'mon, sweetheart…" one pirate said, pulling at the top of her blue dress.

"Enough" rung out the captains voice, making all men stop what they were currently doing, and the man that had been pulling at the girl's dress moved away from her.

The captain walked down some steps down to the deck, and across to the woman. He held out his hand to her and helped her up.

"We take treasure, not woman! She will stay with me, away from you, all of you, if you ever touch her or speak to her out of terms you will be thrown overboard, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Captain." all the pirates on the ship answered.

He took her into his cabin, and sat her on the bed.

"What is your name?" she didn't answer only stared at him with slight fear in her eyes. "You don't have to worry, I wont harm you, im not…a pig like those men." she nodded, trusting his words.

"My name is Merlin." he smiled at her, glad he had gained her trust and she smiled at him.

**37. Eyes **

Arthur gazed into Merlin's deep blue eyes that resembled the ocean's waves and Merlin gazed into his baby blues that looked like the sky on a cloudless day. Both eyes held stories, that the other wanted to learn and love, much like they did the person.

**38. Abandoned**

Merlin was abandoned by her parents at a young age, her mother had become pregnant at seventeen by her teacher, the man wanted nothing to do with her and her mother struggled to support them both. One day Merlin's mother went with her to the park and told her to stay for a while…a few hours later she had still not returned. She had stayed in the park the whole night, believing her mother would return for her.

The next day she was found by a man, Arthur Pendragon and he took her into her home and treated her like a daughter and she forgot all about her mother and life before him, but when she was fifteen she began thinking of him in a different way, and was scared because nearly all her life, he had been like a father to her.

**39. Dreams **

Merlin would often have to go into Arthur's chambers at night to return armour she had just finished cleaning or clothes she had washed and dried. One night when she was placing some of the prince's clothes into his wardrobe she heard him speak, well more like, moan out something, but she had not been able to make out what he had said, until a few seconds later when he repeated it.

"Merlin…"

She blushed instantly, he was dreaming of her…and by the sounds he was making it wasn't exactly a _clean _dream. She blushed darkly and hurried with the clothes before leaving Arthur to dream…about her.

**40. Rated **

Merlin and Arthur were trouble seekers when they were younger and would often brake many rules. One time, when they were fourteen, they managed to sneak into a Rated-18 movie. Half way through the movie two of the main characters were stuck in a room, that was very cold and began touching each other. Both Arthur and Merlin, knew what they were going to knew and looked at each other before looking away from each other as well as the screen.

They were very sure that they would not ever again sneak into a Rated-18 movie again.

**41. Teamwork**

"For this assignment you will be put into pairs. Le Fay and Coulby you are one team. Lotsson and Bryan you are another and Emrys you will be paired with Pendragon."

"What!" Both Merlin and Arthur shouted.

"If you do not comply than you both with fail the assignment."

Both glared at each other across the room, they dreaded the next few weeks.

The two chuckled as they thought back to their teenage selves, how stupid they were. They never knew that one assignments would end up with them in a relationship and later marriage with children…

**42. Standing Still**

"Stand still Merlin!"

Merlin froze in her place as a hissing noise came from the left of her.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Just stay still I get you out in a minute babe!" Gwaine's voice rung out from her right.

The hissing grew louder and Merlin was fighting the urge to run as fast as she could away from his forest. Fat lot of good her boyfriend was leading her into this forest and then deserting her when she was in trouble. The hissing was even louder now and Merlin closed her eyes.

They was the sound of a sword slashing into something and a load hissing before a thud and the hissing stopped dead.

"You can open your eyes now." An unfamiliar voice said.

She did what it said and saw in front of her a handsome, blonde man.

"I'm Arthur…"

She noticed the sword covered in blood, that he held in his right hand. Her boyfriend left her mind for a moment and she smacked her lips against her saviours.

**43. Dying**

Merlin coughed and droplets of blood coloured her lips. Arthur was at her side in seconds lifting up her head and putting pressure on the wound, deep inside he knew there was no point in doing so as she has internal bleeding, but he was not going to give up on her.

"I'm dying…"

"Don't say that Merlin…"

"Its true Arthur….I wouldn't lie about such a thing." She raised her hand and placed it on Arthurs cheek and brought his hand up to hold it.

"You cant _die_ _here _Merlin! We have so much more to do, only next week we were going to…" Arthur broke down into sobs unable to continue what he was saying.

"Im sorry I wasn't able to become your Queen Arthur, but please don't let your feelings for me keep you from happiness." Arthur still in tears looked confused. "One day you will find someone you love just as much as me and she will be your Queen."

"That will _never _happen." Arthur said forcefully.

"It will…" Merlin sobbed as she felt the life leave her. "I love you…"

Her eyes closed and her body went limp in Arthurs arms and he cried in her chest letting out all his emotions.

**44. Two Roads **

"One road offer's you a life were you are treated like a Queen but your husband is an uncaring man and is having an affair in return you have an affair with a knight, the future beyond there is unknown, only that you have a child, unknown whether it is the kings or the knights."

Merlin nodded. "And where will the second road take me?"

"A life where you are servant to the king, you stick by him by everything and save his life time after time, and you fall in love with him but he oblivious of your feelings towards him and you have to watch as he falls in love and marries another woman and one whom bares him a son, after time he sees how much you do for him and decides to begin an affair with you." there was a short pause. "Which road will you choose?"

Merlin awoke in the morning to see the sun shining through the open window. She went to move but found herself trapped in her lover, the king's arms.

"Where are you going Merlin?"

"Back to my chambers Arthur, your wife will be here soon."

"Guinevere's with Lancelot she wont be back for at least an hour, stay…"

Merlin smiled and relaxed into his arms, allowing him to kiss her face. She was glad that she had chosen this path in life, she was in a happy loving relationship with Arthur, maybe not his Queen but you couldn't get everything in life, right?

**45. Illusion **

Arthur lay on a bed of leaves in the middle of the forest floors. A hand held to the spot which was bleeding a lot. Him and his knights had been attacked, taken by surprise. He and his knights had scattered hoping to lose the men attacking them, Arthur was followed by two men, one he killed easily but the other managed a lucky swing, stabbing Arthur in the stomach before Arthur struck him down.

He had left Merlin backing Camelot, she has recently caught the sickness going around Camelot, it wasn't anything serious but both him and Gaius decided it best if she rested and didn't go with them. He was glad now that Merlin was ill, at least she wasn't dead, like he was going to be.

"Arthur…"

Arthur looked upwards to the direction of the voice and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Merlin looking down at him with her amazing crystal like eyes.

"Merlin, what…what are you doing, here?"

"Im not here Arthur, im just an illusion, here to help you off…" her voice was gentle.

"Help me off to where?"

"To Avalon, Arthur." The illusion of Merlin said, pressing her hand on his wound slightly. "You may be strong but there is only so much a person can take…and this is beyond your limit." she continued.

He closed her eyes and let himself go to Avalon, glad to have seen Merlin before passing away, illusion or not…

**46. Family **

Merlin sighed and smiled down at the newest member of her family. Finally after four darling daughters she had a son, and this would probably be her last child as her biological clock was ticking, she would have like to give Arthur another son but he was more than happy with his daughters, and he did have _a _son.

Merlin jumped slightly as arms wrapped around her stomach. But relaxed when she heard Arthurs voice.

"He's gorgeous." Arthur admired the sleeping infant. He placed a kiss on his wife's neck.

"Of course he is, he takes after you." Merlin said, turning around so she could look into her husbands eyes. He grinned slightly cocky from his wife's remark and leaned down to kiss her, to thank her. He pulled back and rested their foreheads together, each staring into a different blue ocean.

"Thank you Merlin, for giving me a family." Arthur said lowly, his eyes moving from her blue eyes to her red lips.

"No, Arthur." his eyes shot back up into hers. "I should be me that is thanking you…you gave me my life back…"

**47. Creation.**

Arthur stood on his balcony looking over his kingdom. His Camelot. Merlin stepped out onto the balcony beside him, he glanced beside him and noticed that she was, for once, wearing her 'Queen' clothing instead of her old servant clothing. With Merlin's help her had created this new land, this land where magic was free and everyone was safe and much more happier, Arthur was pleased he had made this decision.

He smirked when he noticed his wife run a hand across her flat stomach, this new land wasn't all they had created together.

**48. Childhood **

Arthur's childhood had been a difficult one, his father barely took notice of him so he trained with his father's knights to impress him and get his father's attention.

Merlin's mother never talked of her father when she was a child and she would use her untamed to get her mothers attention and try and get her mother to talk.

Both acted out to get the attention that in less than twenty they found in each other.

**49. Stripes.**

"Spots." Morgana said as she held up a dress with a cheetah design on it. Merlin shook her head and continued to rummaged though the dresses.

"Aha!" Merlin shouted holding up a zebra print dress.

"Ugh, stripes?" Morgana said with disgust.

"Yes, for your information Arthur loves it when I wear stripy patterns, it turns him on…the kinky bastard."

"I don't need to know what turns my brother on, Thank you Merlin."

Merlin only laughed.

**50. Breaking the Rules **

Merlin snuck into the prince's chambers just after midnight, Arthur has told the guards that they were not needed for the evening and as it was prince Arthur they had to obey.

Once Merlin was instead she was attack by Arthur's mouth against hers and then her neck and then to her collarbone and then her cleavage making her very weak at the knees.

"Arthur…l-lets move this to the bed." he only moaned his approval.

It wasn't the first time they…had shared a bed, but it had been a while, as they wanted to prevent unwanted pregnancies. It was a sweet love, but forbidden love is always the sweetest.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Some towards the end were rushed...sorry...

26-50, Some I had like nothing to write for but some I couldn't stop writing for! I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them!

26. This is part of the Vampire AU, I am planning to write.

27. Based on one of the stories in Love Actually which is by far one of my most favourite movies!

29. Good idea for a multi-chapter fic, maybe in the future, I'm very busy at the moment.

31. Arthur's been an ass and apologizes to her through flowers.

33. Well this one just went on and on! But I'll think I'll leave it there unless someone really wants me to do a story about it and even if I will it wont be for a long time.

35. Based on the Song 'Hold My Hand' By legend and one of my favourite artists, Michael Jackson (RIP) and Akon.

36. Pirate AU, maybe use it later…I dont know.

38. AU, kind of a risky thing to write, but yeah…I don't know what to do with this.

**Reviews:**

_Sherlockedholmes: _Aw,thank you! The story I'm currently writing Insanity, is all because of you! And the vampire one I really want to write a story on I just don't know when and how!

_TheVixxStarr: _Thank you so much! Im glad you think so :)


	3. 51 to 63

**Title: **100 Themes Challenge Merlin: Part 3.1

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **100 Themes Challenge, 51-63. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur.

**Word count: **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it is all the BBC's

* * *

**51. Sport**

Merlin cheered from the stands as Arthur kicked the ball into the net, earning his team another point. Although Merlin didn't care for or like sport, himself, he was more than happy to watch Arthur enjoy himself.

**52. Deep In Thought **

Merlin sat on a bench facing out towards the sea front. She snuggled deeper into her jacket, as a gust of icy air swept by her. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't noticed someone sit down next to her.

"I'm Arthur." the man next to her said, smiling, his hand out asking for her's to shake. She was a little hesitant at first but she shook his hand.

"I'm Merlin." She said, in a thick Irish accent.

**53. Keeping a Secret**

A small blonde hair boy and a small dark haired girl sat far away from their teacher's sight in the playground. The little girl held out her hand and a little blue light glowed in her palm before fading away quickly. The little girl held her finger up to her lips and made a shushing noise. The little boy nodded understanding this was a secret he would have to keep with his life.

**54. Tower**

Merlin sat in her room at the top of the tower, twirling her long locks through her fingers. A thud sounded from behind her and she turned to see a man, lying on his front, underneath the only window in the tower, one of his legs still up against the window.

The man groaned and Merlin leapt up from her sitting place and ran over to him. She kneeled over by him and lifted up his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked but all the blonde man could do was stare at her, perplexed by her unusual beauty.

**55. Waiting **

Arthur sat under a tree in the middle of a thunderstorm waiting, just waiting, for someone he knew wasn't going to come.

Merlin.

Merlin and Arthur had plan to run away together as soon as they finished school, which would have been today if Arthur's father hadn't found out their plans and sent the men to…kill…Merlin.

**56. Danger Ahead.**

Merlin sped past the Danger Ahead sign, not actually reading what it said only focusing on getting away from the several police cars chasing her down the motorway. Getting further along she noticed that the road stopped, the second part not having been built yet.

"Oh shit." Merlin slammed on the brake and opened the door and tucked and rolled out of the car, hitting the hard concrete with her body and not her head, she rolled for a bit before stopping and saw her car fly off the edge of the road and she laughed of relief, at least she was alive, she could always steal another car.

**57. Sacrifice **

Arthur was strapped to a marble table. His wrist and ankles were stretched out and bound, and someone had removed his clothing, leaving him utterly exposed and very uncomfortable. He pulled at the rope that bound him, trying to ignore his nakedness. After a few minutes he gave up, and sunk down into the marble with a heavy sigh.

He then heard a rustle and his head snapped up towards the noise and spotted a cloak figure in the right corner of the room before another rustle sounded behind him, making him tilt his head in another direction. The second cloaked figure removed their hood to show a coffee coloured women with curly brown hair.

"We now begin the sacrifice." The woman said and Arthur's heart stopped. The woman in the corner of the room removed her hood to show a pale face surrounded by raven hair, Arthur cold have sworn his recognised this woman, but he was about to be sacrificed so his memory wasn't at his best.

**58. Kick in the Head**

Arthur was bullied a lot when he was younger, for being a rich kid, some would think that was just make him popular, but it didn't. Everyone hated him. The bullying started when he was only 6 and by the time he started Secondary School it was still continuing and one day a Year 11 had tackled him to the ground and others kicked him and one killed him in the head and his vision blurred, after that he felt no more kicking and looked around to see all the boys running away and a pale striking girl standing over him.

"Hey, how's your head?" She smiled, her blue eyes twinkling at him and Arthur completely forgot about his head.

**59. No Way Out**

"You're Arthur Pendragon." Merlin said in shock.

"Um, yeah, I am now if you don't mind-" Arthur said, phone pressed to his ear, trying to escape the teenager.

"I'm a huge fan." She said excitedly.

"Of course you are." She groaned. "Now-"

"Um, where are you going?"

"Home." Arthur said glaring at the girl.

"Um, no your not, you're going to stay here with me."

"Listen, child-"

"Merlin."

"...Merlin. I have to leave."

"No. You don't."

Arthur had dealt with some obsessive fans before but Merlin was a whole new level obsessive fan.

**60. Rejection**

Arthur never got rejections from the girls he flirted with, they always did what he wanted, he was an attractive, confident, rich man and a lot of girls liked that. This evening in the club a young pale woman had caught his attention. She was stood alone, her finger tracing the rim of her wine glass, she looked scared of the club, insecure, perfect, Arthur thought and made his way over to her.

"Hey." he said when he was close enough for her to hear. She turned around slightly, her eyes went wide and she stuttered out a reply.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked and the woman blushed under his gaze.

"Merlin."

"Hello Merlin, I'm Arthur, now, how about you come with me to the bar, I'll buy you some drinks, we can talk and-"

"You can take advantage of my drunken self?" Arthur was shocked by her reply and didn't have time to reply before Merlin spoke again. "Sorry, I'm not that type of girl." And with that she left, leaving a gob smacked Arthur behind. This was the first time he had ever been rejected, and it was not going to stay that way.

**61. Fairy Tale**

Merlin had spent the whole day watching Disney movies and by the time Arthur had got home Merlin was a mess.

"Seriously Merlin, haven't you got anything better to do with your time?"

"I'm jobless Arthur this is my life now." Arthur chuckled and shook his head.

"You know those Disney movies are all crap."

"What?"

"Well most of them are based on the Grimm's brothers fairy tales."

"Yeah, I know."

"But they're all mushed up, The Grimm's brothers fairy tales where far better, murder, cannibalism etc."

"Oh, how lovely, so the prince doesn't end up with the girl?"

"No, they both died."

"Lovely."

"Yup."

**62. Magic**

The first time Arthur saw her use magic, he felt angry, sad and betrayed. She had saved his life, sure, but it didn't changed how he was feeling. She had turned around and he could see the fear in her eyes, the fear of what he might do to her and also the hope that he might accept her.

He pulled himself off of the ground and lifted his sword towards Merlin and all the hope left her eyes which saddened Arthur even more.

"You have magic." He stated and watched as her face showed her trying to think of something to say next but she couldn't, she just looked down and Arthur could just about see he tears which rolled down her face.

"You've lied to me all this time." Still no reply from Merlin which made Arthur more angry.

"I should kill you now." Arthur said through his teeth, his grip tightening on the handle of the sword. Merlin looked up, eyes still full of tears and the trails of the fallen tears still visible on her cheeks.

"Then why don't you?" Arthur's anger got the better of him and he lashed out only to be pushed down to the ground, unconscious, and when he awoke Merlin had gone.

**63. Do Not Disturb**

Merlin and Arthur had never used the 'Do Not Disturb' signs they got whenever they went to hotels, they never did anything that was strictly no one must disturb us, well until yesterday. It was around midday and Merlin and Arthur were bored, due to the weather all plans for today wee canceled and the two were lying in their double bed watching whatever the tv provided, which unlucky for them was a film which had reached a point where the main two characters were 'getting it on' and it started to make Arthur a bit hot and heavy and despite not moving much Merlin could tell something was up and when she glanced down at his pants she knew just what.

She moved from Arthur's side to sit upon his lap, which did not help in his point of view. She leaned in stealing a quick but passionate kiss before moving down his body and unbuttoning his jeans and sliding a hand inside. She was doing a good job of pleasing Arthur and so focused on it she didn't hear the door open and was unaware of a third presence in the room before they spoke.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'll just leave..." The two jumped and once the maid had left Merlin ran across the room, grabbed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and placed it on the outside door handle before going back to Arthur on the bed.

"Well, I guess they are useful afterall."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Decided to split this chapter into two parts, so I could post it earlier, I might do the same with themes 76-100. Enjoy!


	4. 64 to 75

**Title: **100 Themes Challenge Merlin: Part 3.2

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **100 Themes Challenge, 64-75. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur.

**Word count: **2,117

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it is all the BBC's

* * *

**64. Multitasking**

Merlin spun around the kitchen, a mixing bowl under by right arm, resting against her hip. She mixed the cake mixture which was inside it, whilst dancing over to the oven and checking on how the dinner was cooking. She then check the frying pans and spun around to get some Milk out of the fridge.

"Bloody hell, how do you do that?" Arthur asked watching his wife do several things at once whilst dancing around the kitchen.

"I'm a woman Arthur, unlike men we can multitask." she replied smugly.

**65. Horror**

It was midnight and somehow Arthur had persuaded Merlin to watch a horror movie with him, it was only half an hour in and Merlin was already clinging onto Arthur out of fright, one arm around his back whilst the other was around his stomach. A particular moment in the movie scared Merlin much more and her grip tightened around Arthur and her arm around his stomach slipped down and Arthur jumped.

"Um, Merlin? That's my crotch."

"Sorry..." she whispered moving her arm back upwards only for it to go back down when a monster appeared on the tv and a scream sounded, although this time Arthur didn't tell Merlin.

**66. Traps**

Merlin jumped out the truck, throwing the backpack over her shoulder and slammed the door closed, waiting for Arthur to come around to her side of the truck.

"So, we head east, yes?" Arthur said holding a map and walking to her side.

"Yes, the cabin's a half an hour hike in that direction."

"Great, let's get going." He said, folding up the map and placing it in the pockets of his shorts. He walked over to the east and Merlin followed him, stopping him a few minutes after they began walking.

"Merlin, what is it?" She picked up a long stick from the forest ground and threw it forward a few feet ahead of Arthur and s loud snap sounded, a bear trap jumping in the air and falling back down to the ground closed.

"Bear trap." she said, walking ahead of him. "You're welcome."

**67. Playing the Melody**

Merlin breathed in deep before standing up on her tip toes and taking her starting pose and nodded over to the blonde pianist. He nodded back at her and began the melody to which Merlin danced to spinning, twirling, posing through the five minute long piece, all of which the pianist watch as much as he could while trying the remember the melody.

He was amazed by how good the young woman was, despite the fact she felt she was the worst ballerina in the world, and would never accomplish anything in her life. Little did she know the blonde man was taping her performance and was planning on showing a ballerina coach/manager what she was capable of and how amazing she was. He knew that she was destined for great things and he was going to help her there.

**68. Hero**

I never believed in heroes. Heroic actions and people were overrated and they only truly exist in comic books and movies and games. Well, so I'd thought.

I was walking home, after working late until around 11pm. I was on my phone texting my friend Gwen, telling her I'd work a few extra hours and not to worry, because I know that she does and she always will. Someone came up behind me and placed their hand other my mouth silencing me and in shock I dropped my phone and my hands went up to the hand covering my mouth. I tried to speak but it was muffled through the hand.

"Sh, now sweetheart, don't shout or scream and I won't hurt you..." The man's gruff voice spoke into my ear making me shake with fear as my mind was a flurry of possible scenarios none of them Merlin wanted to happen. The man moved his hand away slowly.

"Please, please...let me go." The man chuckled darkly.

"I don't think so sweetheart, you and-"

"Let her go." A second man's voice interrupted.

"Or what?" The man behind me replied.

All of a sudden the man behind me was gone and being thrown off balance, I fell to the floor in sobs the sounds of punches and groans sounding out around me. After calming myself down I looked back around the see a large middle aged man with greying brown hair and lots of stubble lying on the floor, blood on his face and upper part of his t-shirt as well as a few splashes on the ground around him. I noticed a man, a tall muscular blonde man walking over to me.

"Are you okay Miss?" the man said as he crouched down in front of me.

"I..." I was in so much shock, I was on the verge of tears again and the man pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay, he's not going to hurt you, you're safe, come on let's get you home."

That day changed my life forever, in a positive way. Me and Arthur, the Blonde man, began dating a short while later and before I know it he's proposing and we're married a year later. I believe in Heroes now, Arthur is my Hero.

**69. Annoyance**

Merlin had just started to drift off to sleep when the music from the apartment opposite was turned up to far too loud. Merlin groaned and used her pillow to cover her ears and block the sound out, but it was no use to noise was far too loud.

She threw the pillow across the room and got out of bed, and walked out of her flat to the flat opposite and hammered loudly on the door.

"Oi! Open up." she shouted, as she continued to bang on the door. A rough looking man in his late twenties opened the door and spoke in an Irish accent.

"Hello, beautiful, what can I do for you?"

"Don't call me beautiful and you can tun down the bloody music, are you deaf or what!?"

"Sorry, beautiful." Merlin glared at him. "Not my party, ask the dude in charge"

"And who's that?" the Irish man pointing over to a blonde man sat on one of the many sofas in the flat, with a young blonde on his lap, their tongues visibly wrestling making Merlin cringe.

"Hey!" Merlin shouted pushing past the man at the door and storming over to the man on the sofa. She pushed the slutty blonde off of his lap shocking her, him and everyone else in the flat.

"Turn down the music of I swear to god I'll throw the stereo out the window you annoying prat."

The blonde looked shocked and then grinned and pulled Merlin down onto his lap.

"Make me." He said his face close to hers and she almost vomited from the strong smell of alcohol on his breath. Ugh, annoying prat neighbours.

**70. 67%**

Arthur was working late, again, trying to earn some extra money as he was behind on his rent...again. The file with all his work was saving, and once that was done he could go home and have a few hours sleep before he had to be back here again.

Arthur went and made himself a cup of coffee to drink quickly before he left. He went back to his computer and sat down noticing that the file had stuck saving at 67% and the computer had frozen. Arthur panicking placing his coffee right on the side, almost knocking it off, and clicking random buttons trying to get the file to continue saving to 100%. If it didn't he would lose all his work and wouldn't get paid.

His boss would kill him.

**71. Obsession**

Merlin closed her diary which on the front read 'Merlin's diary.' but instead were several different names including Mrs. Pendragon, Mrs. Merlin Pendragon, Mrs. Pendragon and Mrs. Arthur Pendragon. Merlin Emrys, the 15 year old Secondary School student was obsessed with her English teacher, despite the fact she tried to keep it under wrap. She often thought about him a lot in classes, and lucky for her she already was a smart kid, so not paying attention in class didn't really affect her that much, so she had plenty of time to dream of Mr. Pendragon. Yes, she was a bit obsessed, but who hadn't been over a man twice her own age...

**72. Mischief Managed**

Merlin was one of the world's biggest Harry Potter fans, self told anyway, She owned a lot of Harry Potter franchise including all the books, DVDs, posters, autographs, plushies even props that were similar to the ones they used on set like the Marauder's Map, which her boyfriend, Arthur, had brought her for her birthday and she'd spent all night looking at the map and basically studied it.

Arthur came downstairs around midnight wondering why his girlfriend wasn't in bed yet when he found her in the living room hunched over the map as if it were a bible. Arthur grinned and walked over to her, just behind her and whispered.

"Mischief managed." taking the map once and closed it. Merlin looked at him and grinned. "Bed?" he said, kissing her quickly.

"Yeah." she sighed gripped the map to her chest and followed her boyfriend up the stairs and to the bedroom.

**73. I Can't**

Merlin and Arthur were lying on top of a hill some place close by to each of their cities, but also far away as greenery was very unusual to be seen in the city, well, any city. The two had been sneaking out of their cities to met each other for the past year after meeting when Arthur's class visited a lower class city, her city, and he'd asked her for directions when he had gotten lost.

Arthur and Merlin had become closer and closer, eventually dating and becoming intimate. Arthur had thought this over several times and decided it was the right thing to do. He palmed the ring box in his pocket before taking it out.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?" She asked, her gaze shifting from the sky to her boyfriend laying beside her.

"I've got something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Merlin..." he pulled out the ring box out of his pocket and moved so he was resting on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Merlin stared at him shocked and moved so she was now standing up.

"Arthur...I'm sorry...I can't." she said, tears streaming down her face and she ran, fast, leaving Arthur to just look as she disappeared away from the hill and back into her city.

**74. Are You Challenging Me?**

"I can't believe who badly you treat your people, _my Prince._" Merlin mocked his title.

"Excuse me?" The Prince asked the dark haired man in front of him.

"Your people would do anything, even die for you, and you treat them like dirt!"

"How dare you talk to me like that! Do you forget that I am your Prince?" Arthur shouted at the man.

"Oh, no, I couldn't forgot that, you royal prat!" He shouted at the blonde man, who stormed over to Merlin with his sword raised.

"Get a weapon." Arthur hissed nodding to the stand which held the weapons that the knights practised with.

"Are you challenging me, sire?" Merlin questioned and didn't get an answer as he was knocked to the ground by the blonde prince.

**75. Mirrors**

Merlin had always had a slight fear of mirrors, of course she used them like everyone, to do her make up, her hair, and to see how she looked, but apart from that she hated them and only had two in her house which she covered up when she was sleeping and when she wasn't in the house.

The fear of mirrors may have steamed from a sleepover she had, had with some friends almost twenty years ago when she was five years old. One of the girls had told a scary story that her brother had told her called 'Bloody Mary'. The story had stuck with her all her life and added to her fear of mirrors.

Although the fact that when she looked into her mirror one night when she was brushing her teeth and she looked up a dark womanly figure was standing by her bathroom door and when she looked back no one was there.

The same thing had been happening every night for a week and Merlin was at breaking point, especially as every time she looked the figure seemed to get a step closer to her and tonight the figure would be close enough to touch her.


	5. 76 to 88

**Title: **100 Themes Challenge Merlin: Part 4.1

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **100 Themes Challenge, 76-88. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur.

**Word count: **1,751

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it is all the BBC's

* * *

**76. Broken Pieces**

She regretted leaving work early today. She had wanted to get home and surprise her boyfriend by making him a lovely dinner for his birthday but came home instead to see Arthur and an unknown blonde woman in the middle of having sex in the bed that only this morning she and Arthur had also had sex in. Arthur had seen her and had instantly thrown the woman off of him and tried to speak the Merlin but she had ran, got in her car and drove for hours to her mother's house.

What Arthur had done to her had left her heart in pieces, broken pieces that would not be able to be fixed for a very long time.

**77. Test**

Arthur was beyond nervous for his driving test, he had already failed it three times and if he didn't succeed this time, his father wouldn't buy him the car he wanted.

He waited by his practice car for his driving instructor, he had no idea who the teacher was as the teacher who had taken his first three tests was ill and someone was filling in for him.

"Arthur Pendragon?" A voice behind him questioned. He turned around to see one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. She had ebony hair done up in a pony tail and the front of her hair was separated into a middle parting and reached her chin. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, almost like sapphires and her skin was so pale it shined.

"I'm filling in for your driver teacher, my name is Merlin Emrys, let's go shall we?" Merlin said pointing to the car and then walking around to sit in the passenger seat. Arthur groaned to himself, this test was going to be hard and now he had seen how hot the driving instructor was, he knew he was going to fail.

**78. Drink**

Merlin was fifteen when she had her first alcoholic drink. She was out with her friends and they met up with a bunch of boys, who Merlin had no idea who they were. The Blonde boy passed her a bottle of beer and she looked at it before looking back up at the boy who encouraged her to take a sip, so she did. And she hated it. It made the boy laugh, and from that moment onwards she had a crush on him.

**79. Starvation**

One of the first things Merlin asked Arthur to do after they got married was to take her to Africa. She had always wanted to helped the children in Africa, who starved and didn't have clean water to drink and now she had money, she could help them and Arthur was more than happy to help his wife and the children. Merlin was a very kind hearted person, and helped so many children and ended up donating a large ton of money to African charities, Arthur was a very lucky man to have someone like Merlin in his life.

**80. Words**

He was always very good with his words. One word could bring you out of reality and into a world of pure bliss, another word could bring you to your knees, another could make you melt like butter, and another could make you slither into his bed, which is exactly what he made her do and she didn't mind one bit.

**81. Pen and Paper**

Arthur had spent the last seven hours trying to think of a way to begin his book. He had so many ideas but actually writing them was proving to be very hard, he just could not put pen to paper, that was until he saw his wife playing with their young children in the front garden from the porch he was sitting at his table on. They gave him the perfect opening to the perfect story.

**82. Can You Hear Me?**

Arthur panicked as the rocks blocked the way between him and Merlin. He hit his fist against the rocks and called out for Merlin.

"Merlin!" he said, hitting his fist on the rocks again and again. "Merlin, can you hear me?" he called out and after hearing no response after an hour he broke down and cried out for his lover, he had no idea what was happening to Merlin on the other side of the rocks or if Merlin was even alive...

**83. Heal**

Arthur was going to die, Merlin was 99% sure of it. Well he would die if Merlin couldn't save him with her magic, but doing that would show Arthur that she was a witch, a warlock, a sorcerer. But she did it anyway, she couldn't have Arthur suffering and then die because she wouldn't show him who she truly was.

After whispering a few words of magic Arthur's wound heeled and his eyes slowly fluttered open to stare at Merlin who's eyes were slowly turned back from gold to blue.

"Merlin, what, you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Arthur." she sobbed but Arthur said nothing more, just looking away from her. "I get you something to eat, to boost your strength." she said and walked off into the forest to look for some berries or something that Arthur could eat as she had brought no food with her.

She had just picked up a few berries when a branch cracked behind her and turned to see what had caused the noise, instead a steel blade cut through her lower abdomen and straight through her back. She could feel blood going up her throat and coughed up some. She looked up slowly at the person who had stabbed her and she sobbed as she saw Arthur above her.

"A...Arthur..." she muttered through the blood in her mouth. His expression was cold as stone but his eyes shone with sadness. "Why?" she sobbed through the blood.

"I'm sorry Merlin." he said his voice wobbling. "But I have to do this."

"Why?"

"You're a sorcerer."

"I would...never harm C...Camelot, you know that..." he sobbed, tears running down her face, and blood pouring out of the corners of her mouth, she new it was a matter of minutes before death would pull it's veil across her.

"I can't task that risk, Merlin, I am sorry." he held her cheek in his hand and slowly began to pull the sword out of Merlin and she panicked, knowing the sword, although killing her, whilst it was embedded in her, it was keeping her alive.

"No..Arthur, please." she begged.

"Why don't you just heal yourself?" He shouted at her.

"Why would I heal myself, where would I go? I've lost you, you'd banish me or kill me, I wouldn't be able to go back to Camelot, I would lose all my friends, there is no point." Merlin said, her face covered in blood and tears and she pulled herself off of the sword and fell to the floor before Arthur could stop her.

Merlin felt the blood pour out of her wound and her mouth and nose. She took one more look at Arthur, who was also crying before closing her eyes and greeting death.

**84. Out Cold**

Merlin had always been very clumsy, tripping over things, dropping things and hitting people or knocking over things by accident so when Gaius had called for the King to come and check on his lover Arthur wasn't surprise to find out she had knocked herself out cold...again.

**85. Spiral**

Arthur had always hated magic tricks and illusions, so when Merlin took him to an illusion house in London he was not happy. Spirals and lights everywhere, things shining in his face and everything in the house making both his eyes and his head hurt.

"Merlin, can't we leave now?"

"No, Arthur, we have so much left to see!" he said and grabbed Arthur's hand dragging him down another corridor, making him groan.

**86. Seeing Red**

Arthur hadn't thought they would be ambushed, his weeks of planning for this trip down the drain as bandits ran out of the forest and attacked the knights, the King and his maidservant. Some knights had even been killed, but a few as well as the king and his maidservant.

They have got far away from the bandits when they were attacked by another bunch of bandits, Arthur withdrew his sword and made to protect his men and most of all, his maidservant, how little known to the kingdom was more than just his maidservant.

Before he had a chance to attack the bandits, three of them had grabbed Merlin and thrown her to the ground. One of the men chuckled as he grabbed her chest and then realised that she was in fact a girl and not a boy as they had thought before.

"Oh, looky here boys, the servant is a girl!" one of the bandits said as the other two snickered.

"Don't you dare touch her!" The King growled, as he saw red.

"Give yourself up and we won't do anything with the girl." The bandit threatened.

The King threw down his sword and the bandits ran over to him, holding him against the ground as Merlin was let go.

**87. Food**

Growing up in Ealdor, Merlin didn't eat much, not because her mother didn't feed her, but that they were so poor they often didn't have food or very much of it. Even when she came to Camelot she didn't have much food although a lot more than she had, had in Ealdor. It wasn't until Arthur had invited her to eat with him one time at a feast that she had, had enough food that she had felt full for once in her life.

**88. Pain**

Merlin had never been in so much pain in her entire life. As she pushed and pushed the pain only got worse, she hoped that the pain would go away quickly and she would finally have her child instead of this horrid pain.

She gripped the blanket beneath her and pushed and pushed. If childbirth was hard with a physician present then it was going to be worse for her as she was on her own, in an abandoned cabin in the middle of some woods. She screamed as she pushed again and again and finally the pain was gone as she heard the cries of her child hit her ears and she smiled, happy for once in a long, long time.


	6. 89 to 100

**Title: **100 Themes Challenge Merlin: Part 4.2

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **100 Themes Challenge, 89-100. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur.

**Word count:** 888

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it is all the BBC's

* * *

**89. Through The Fire**

Arthur coughed again and again as he make his way through the currently on fire, burning to the ground building. There was one person missing from the building, one woman, his neighbour, Merlin, who was not safely outside.

"Merlin!" he called out through the smoke and fire and caught a glimpse of a feminine figure moving through the fire.

"Merlin!" he called out again, running through the fire to save the woman he hardly knew.

**90. Triangle**

Arthur have never been so confused in his life, he was in a very happy with his long time girlfriend, Gwen, put a few weeks ago she had introduced Arthur to her university friend, Merlin, who was now always on his mind, what was he to do? He was fighting with himself inside and was very afraid he was going to make the wrong decision.

**91. Drowning**

Merlin looked behind her as she heard someone call her name and saw Arthur along with two FBI agents running towards her, she was going to turn around completely when something pushed her forwards and into the pool, the clear material that was wrapped over the pools surface, wrapping around her and blocking her supply of oxygen and she began to struggle, popping it around her, splashing into the water, only making things worse.

She heard two splashes in the water round her as two people dived into the water to save her but nothing else was heard or even seen by Merlin as darkness closed in around her.

**92. All That I Have**

He'd lost everything, his home, his possessions, his job, his mother, his father, his sister, his wife and his daughter and now all he had was Merlin, but that was all he needed.

**93. Give Up**

The sword was pressed against his chest with more forced this time and Arthur bit down on his tongue to keep him from screaming out in pain at the sword nicked at his skin and blood began to appear.

"Give up, _my king, _and we will let you live." one of the bandits hissed through his rotten teeth and Arthur continued to bit down onto his tongue to distract himself from giving in to the bandits, but he didn't know how long he could hold out.

**94. Last Hope**

It wasn't often that Arthur and Merlin got to spend time together just doing something quiet like watching Star Wars like there were now. Since beginning their family five years ago, their time had been focused on their three young children and not on each other, so something like this was nice to do, even though they knew it wouldn't last long.

**95. Advertisement**

Times were hard and Arthur had splashed out £1,000 for a billboard advertising his company which catered for any event and it all seemed like a waste until a very rich woman came to him asking for him to cater her friends wedding and her father's funeral. And within the next month Arthur was one of the most successful men in the city.

**96. In The Storm**

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Merlin screamed at Arthur through the storm.

"Yeah, yeah, you told me, now get under deck before you get yourself killed!" Arthur shouted at Merlin through the stormed and she glared at him before marching off under deck leaving Arthur to try and tame the boat through the storm.

**97. Safety First**

Merlin and Arthur were just a couple of teenagers fooling around in Arthur's bed while his father was away on a business trip. Things were going very far and soon they were both naked and rubbing up against each other.

Arthur pulled back and reached into his draw pulling out a box of condoms and taking one out, placing the box back in the draw before turning back to Merlin.

"Safety first." he said making Merlin chuckled and she pulled him in for another kiss.

**98. Puzzle**

Merlin sat in her favourite armchair, her brow creased as she look down at the sudoku puzzle in the newspaper on her lap. She was normally very good, but today she just seemed to be failing.

"The 3 goes there." Arthur pointed to one of the boxes.

"Thanks." she muttered, scribbling a 3 into the box that Arthur had pointed to.

"And the 7 goes there." she rolled her eyes and scribbled the 7 in the box.

"Thanks." she said again.

"And the 1-"

"Arthur, can you please leave me alone? I can do this on my own." she said, glaring at Arthur who put his hands up and walked away into the kitchen leaving Merlin to finish her puzzle alone.

**99. Solitude**

Since being banished from Camelot, Merlin had been left on her own to wonder around for another place to live and was very surprised to find Arthur following her and joining her in solitude for as long as he could without the king and people of Camelot finding him and her.

**100. Relaxation **

Merlin was told by her councillor that she needed to find a way to relax otherwise she was never going to solve her inner problems. Who knew that, that little bit of advice would lead her on to meet her future husband and father of her children.


End file.
